Emmet and Rosalie
by Tyresha
Summary: Emmet remembers vivid details about his first time with Rosalie...


As I sat next to Rosalie on the couch and looked around at my wonderful family I thought to myself, what did I do to deserve this? Staring again at Rosalie, I thought, how did one man get so lucky? First she saved me from the bear that was killing me, then she carried me home and saved my life, and now she was giving me the honor of spending all of eternity with her. At first I didn't know what to think about the Cullen's, let alone Rosalie with all of her beauty, but soon it all made sense. I was already a strong man as a human and now that I was a vampire I had undeniable strength. Being captain of my high school football team, and most popular during school, I always had the sexiest, and prettiest girls, but I knew that there was no way someone like Rosalie could want me.  
Imagine my surprise when she kissed my lips the first time. I thought I was dreaming but I knew I couldn't sleep so it made no sense for it to be a dream. Even if I could dream, no dream could ever amount to the feel of the real thing. Her lips were so tender against mine, almost as if this beautiful women was testing the water to see how I would react. I'm not sure what she expected but she looked shocked by what she got. I can remember it so clearly.  
"Emmet?" I heard Rosalie's voice say shyly. I was fresh out of my newborn state and this vegetarian life was becoming easier to go along with, but I still had issues controlling my emotions. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway of our new home and for the first time since being a vampire, noticed how absolutely stunning she was. Her flawless skin shined in the sunlight, and her hair blew in the breeze. If I had to breath, I'm sure that image would still be taking my breath away as it should have that day. I purposely walked slowly towards her and laughed as she closed the distance between us before I took two steps. As she threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, our lips locked in a fury of kisses. I pulled my head away and smiled as she tried to force it back. Rosalie was strong but I was stronger and I kept moving back every time she moved me closer, until I became weak with laughter as she had me within reach of the tip of her tongue, and I moved away. Frustrated with my game, Rosalie tried to free herself from my grip but I held on tightly to her waist with one hand and held the back of her neck with the other.  
I ran my fingers up and down her spine until once again I was back at the nape of her neck. I ran my fingers up into her long golden blond hair and gripped her head back as I kissed her neck. Her moans escaped into my ear as I trailed my lips down her neck to her collar bone. Gripping her waist tighter, I released her hair and ripped her shirt from her neck to her shoulders. I placed gentle nibbles on her collar bone followed by soothing kisses. It felt wonderful to have her body melting into nothingness under my touch. I used my finger tips to replace my lips as I captured her mouth once more. I heard the tearing of my shirt just before I felt her nails digging into my shoulders begging me for more. Instead I continued my slow alternation between kisses, licks, nibbles, and my finger tips, all trailing ever so softly from her neck to her shoulders and back again.  
Her reaction to me was so arousing and amusing at the same time. I gave in as I felt her hands pushing on my chest. When my back hit the wall, I laughed and released her waist with both hands in the air. "I surrender" is all I managed to say through my laughter. Rosalie's mouth quickly started a trail of kisses down my chest. I gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up to face me. I looked deep into her eyes and flipped her around, with her stomach on the wall and her back pressed against my chest. I heard her exhale slowly as I whispered in her ear all the things I wanted to do to her.  
I felt her body press harder onto mine as I held her hands over her head and blew a slow breath down her spine. Her melodic voice rung out, piercing my ears and my control. I turned her around to face me and when I pushed her back into the wall, I heard the first crack. Ignoring the warning sounds coming from the wall, I yanked Rosalie's skirt down to her ankle and she just kicked it off. With my fingers in the waistband of her underwear I felt her grab my waist and slam me through the wall.  
With my back on the floor, I let out a roaring laugh as a frustrated Rosalie got irritated with my zipper, and ripped my pants straight off. I noticed that Rosalie had turned her back for one second and I seized the opportunity to run upstairs. I hid in the bathroom and waited for Rosalie to appear. She went the opposite direction and I ran to the bedroom. As soon as I reached the room and turned to shut the door, I saw Rosalie leap. She crashed through the door landing in my arms, causing my to fall. As my back hit the floor I felt it give away under us. Falling through the air, I flipped Rosalie over and rammed my cock into her in one quick movement. I gripped her shoulders and braced her for landing. We fell directly on the dining room table, which completely shattered into millions of pieces upon our impact.  
Rosalie seemed unfazed by our landing as she pushed back against me with a need that was unyielding. I felt the first wave of ecstasy wash over her body as her hard body went limp under me. With one hand on her lower back and the other on the nap of her neck, I flipped us so that she was on top. Rosalie leaned forward and let her hair play on my chest as her hips moved in a rhythmic motion on top of me. This time I was taken over by the wave of ecstasy and Rosalie's eye's lit up with satisfaction. I remember thinking at that moment that I never wanted this to end. I wrapped my Rosalie in my arms and never pulling my cock out of her pussy, I carried her into the kitchen and placed her on the counter top. I thrustharder and faster inside of her and when Rosalie reached for my hips, I gripped her hands and held them over her head with one hand. With my free hand, I grabbed her chin and held her face and stared into her eyes as she reached her climax once again. I knew our love making shouldn't be a game but it came out before I could stop my self. I leaned closer, still holding her hands and whispered into her neck, "That's two for me, and one for you." I felt her pussy contracting once again and said, "Correction, three for me." Rosalie tried to free her hands but I only held them tighter and watched as the cabinet crumbled around her hand. With a smirk I said aloud, "That sucks... I actually liked those cabinets."  
I could tell Rosalie was into the game as she forced me back into the stove and laughed as the steel stove folded like paper under the force. Eventually we left the kitchen, but only because we had no more flat surfaces. I'm not sure how long we were at it but I won. Score fifty-six, to thirty-five. Rosalie swears that over the years we have become even but there is no way that is possible!  
I notice now that everyone is staring at me and Rosalie is shaking my arm. I hear five voices speaking in unison, "Emmet, Emmet, are you alright?" Eward just laughed and said, "Trust me, the only one who would want to know is Rosalie." That seemed to stop everyone's questions, but as I stared into Rosalie's eyes, I could tell she was still curious. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you'll find out later."


End file.
